Colors Team a Halo Story
by PostalDudeFromMailbox
Summary: A story about a spartan team of Section 4 who are cool and are best spartans in the UNSC and will do whatever it takes to save the universe! Now in season 2 the colors team mark 2 are searching for the old colors team as they went missingo n their mission to installation 10, omg! follow tumblr for sneak peeks and official art, link is on my acount.
1. Chapter 0 Introcdution

Colors team was a top secret ONI Section 4 team (oni section 4 was a top secret oni divison where they only had the best soldiers and assasins) Colors team was the best spartans in all of the unsc, each of them equivalent to 10 master chiefs, except for Grey who was 100 master chiefs in one! They were the best secret weapon humanity had. now to introduce each spartan!  
They got Special Augmentations using radiation and it resulted in them mutating and becoming able to transform into vehicles

Grey: 12 feet tall, super muscular, has a crush on White, has Samurai inspired Armor. Caries a Katana and a gravity hammer, plus a modified automatic shotgun. He uses a specially created teleport device from promethian knites, meaning he can teleport and kill peopel with a singel step! He can transform into a Vulture.

Black: 10'0 Spartan who is very muscular, and can snap people's necks without his hands! He can also manipulate people's minds, making them love him. He can transform into a scorpion. He wears MJOLNIR VI. He only uses fists, since he is the best martial artist in the past 6000 years.

White: 5'5 spartan, she has bright pink hair, and has a D Cup. She uses EVA MK 2, a specially modified version of EVA. She has a crush on yellow. She can transform into a pelican. She uses a giant turret on her left arm.

Blue: He's a 2'2 spartan who's very muscular and can run at FTL speeds. He wears mjolnir made from dead unggoy bodies. He uses special wrist blades to slice his opponents up! He can transform into a tricycle!

Yellow: To be revealed

Stay tuned for the first chapter in Colors Team!


	2. Chatper1 R & R

Chapter 1, R&R

Grey would yawn saying "Hi!" to white, but white wold ignore him because she was too busy looking for yelow, who was mising. Blue would run around in circles at FTL speeds, going super duper fast! Black would be lifting 200 ton weights off of his neck.

"colors teeam, report to the bridge!"

all of colros team would amke there way to the bridge

"attention!" an officer would yell

all of the spartans salute the commander geneal

"At east, spartans!"

The spartins relaxe, louking at the genearl

"you have a mishuion, spartans, you have to go to instalation 10, a secret forerunner ring to fight off covenant super soldiers who know where the relics are!"

"yes isr!"

"okay ,mvoe out!"

the spartans run off to the hangar getting in a pelican, grey piloting it to the secret forerunner ring

"this is gunna be a unlucky day" grey would say


	3. Chatper 2 thie Figghtign

chapter 2 thie fighitng

grey wud shoot his shotgun blowing a elite general up  
he slices ones head off, before spinning and turning into a vulture in the air  
he fires his misles kiling a horde of covenats

black would crush a elite sargents neck  
he says 'ha' before making a eliute corpral kil a elite privets because he made them luv him  
he turns into scorpin an kils a bunch of eliets

white wud fir hur turet on hur left arm kiling a elite colonel  
she turn into palicen firing misiles and guns into a bunhc of elites

blue would slice the ankles of all the elites going ftl and tthen he slices there neck he then turend into a tyricle

'that was a lot' blue would say

white would repliy 'yes'

"it was nothing" black said

"thats just the begining" grey said pointing at a covenat ship


	4. Chatper 3 an covnat invasun

chatper 3 an covenat ivasun

grye wud nrawoly b mised by d covenut mislies an he shoot them an he spin around and flyes twoarsds ship

blue wud slice misles in hlaf an he go 2 the ship an he kil them

black wud hithc a rid on white who wud b like shoting things iwt d misile

"in the hangar" grey wuld go itno espxosed hangre an lan an turn itno a solder

the rets wud falolow

thye wud b ataked by elete camandoes an grey wud b hit wit knokout bult

alogn with all of them colors team

theyd wake up in a cell

what wil hapen 2 are heroes

to be continued! CLOORS TEM!


	5. chatpr fro the sekret yelo man

chatper fro th sekret yelow man

grye wud waek up in a sell an he luk arund an he see his hurt camredos

"no" he cried

but no one herd him

he gaut daged out by elete comander

"u" the mega general said

"whut r ur sekets"

"i nevur tel u" grey wud spit in genrals fac

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"no"

general punch him "how about now"

"fine" grey says hurt

"yellow is.."

the yelow elite turns into yelow spartan an kils al of them

"go save ur friends il report to hedaqwarters"

"yes ser"

grey runs to his friends and frees them

he grabs his katana "lets do this!"

"yea!" his team replies

they go through ship and kill eletes and other aleins

they make it to bridge "blue pilot this thing and crash it"

"yes sir grey man"

"alright get ready!"

they pilot ship into the ground and they jump out just before it surviving

they land in a swamp

"woah i got a bad feeling about this" grey says


	6. chautper 5 the cekriface

chautper 5 the cekriface

blak wud say 'ah we survived'

gery would respond 'yes'

yalwo would yell 'watch out its a covenat survivors!1'

whit wud go 'ahhh ahhh ahhh its a the covunat!'

blue wud run an slices some people but hed get knockd bak

'i have 2 sacrifice myiself' grye wud say

'no grey' yelow wud say 'il do it'

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

'no' grey would say

'yes' yellow would say

grey would runs and jump into a enemes he kils a bunch of them but yells 'agh go on without me' as he is shot

the colros teem would runs away escaping the covenats

all of them would cry over greys death

'i secretly loved him' white would say

yellow looked at the horizon 'we need to do our mission'

2 b kontinued?!


	7. SESON 2 COMIN SOON

the story will be put on hold

colors team will return 4 season 2 soon

dont worry

new improved thing are

1 beter spelling i got better at speling

2 more action i can do a kung fu now yeas?

3 longer and uncut no edits!

4 SUPER GODO!


	8. Epsoasa Wan Season 2 Intoductions

sEanoe 2 eppeesoda 0 intoductions

thsi si oni secton fiv an they r like secton 4 but they ar serch 4 missin secton 4 ok they are all like15 master chef except for tema lader who is 150

ok im have my friend rite the charastiers like las stime

Team Leader, Spartan Chartreuse Green, AKA Charty: 14 feet tall, she uses dual automatic spartan lasers with infinite ammo. She can regenerate almost all injuries instantly beacues Forrunnerr tekcnology. She can turn into the UNSC infinity. She's insanely muscular, hot and single. She is 19 and the youngest member of Section 5 and the best spartan ever. She wears mjolnir made of sangheili bones. She has F cup breasts

Pilot Specialist, Spartan Red, Aka Red: She wears Mark VI verson 12 Mjolnir enhanced with forerunner tech that maks her able to pilot any vehicle. She is 8 foot five tall and she is very nice. She uses an MA80B which is like a Ma5B but fires 80 rounds in one trigger pull, and has an 800 round magazine. She can turn into a falcon. She has floor length black hair. She has a drop shield she can do and she is good with knifes she carries 100 of them. Shes good with martial arts but the previous spartan Black is better... she also has d cup breasts.

The Cook, Spartan Orange, aka Cheddar: He is 7 feet tall but dont let his height fool you, hes just as good as combat with his cheesy weaponry. He is an ex headhunter with a dark past... He can make cheese weapons and use them as good as hardlight. He can turn into a truck with a mac gun that fires cheese at light speed. His primary weapon is a spartan cheese laser, which fires cheese instead of laser. He is very fast and strong and can be an equal fight for any member of the team. He is the best cook in ONI. He wears CQC 'cheese' grade armor, specially made for cooks.

Seduction Specialist, Agent Sage, aka Cage: She is 1 foot 7 and can turn into a mongoose with machine guns and grenade launchers that fire dildos. Her special ability is that she is super duper gay and can make people gay. She has been written up and dishonorably dischared 78 times for rape and sexual assault. She is unpredictable and a seduction specialist, almost all of the team can be seen admiring her at times. She only wears a EVA helmet and a skintight suit with an exposed dd cup breasts on chest. She dual wields SRSes that are Full Auto and 25mm guns.

Close Combat Specialist, Spartan Neon Green, Aka Bean: He is 5'6 and super good with his wooden stick and can do high fives so powerful they create black holes. He has super mjolnir made out of hunter armor and it is composite. He can turn into a Tiger 1 and blow people up. He is a pretty cool kid and he do not do drugs or rugs. He is the newest member of the team, and eager to prove himself.

Sniper, Spartan Dusty Rose, Aka Rosey: He is 7'8 and the best shot sniper in the past 20 years. He has armor That is like roman centurion armor but made of forerunner metal called stalinum. He uses a full auto m9999, with the power of an orbital defense platform, but each time he fires it it drains his soul. but he has no soul (secret). so he can shoot it whenever he wants but he is slowly dying... no soul means he cannot be infected by flood and can control them which his his specialibity. Can turn into a cobra tank.

Engineer, Agent Teal, Aka Tee: He is 4'9 He is has same armor as Dusty Rose as they Are Brothers. He has a full auto M900C which is a shotgun auto pistol with infnite ammo. He can do ftl calculations and fix things in FTL speeds. He can transform into a motorcycle with cannons. He is also the new member of the team and he's good at engineering.

Agent John Johnson, Tech Support: He is 5'10 and not a spartan but he is good at tech support and helps them with their mitions. He has a m6g and has odst armor. He can drive his motorcycle to get to places. He can do any technology because he is super smart. Sometimes he can be super fast faster than Usain Bolt.


End file.
